Girl Meets Sneak Attack
"Girl Meets Sneak Attack" is the third episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on July 18, 2014 to 2.6 million viewers. Plot Riley becomes jealous when another girl starts flirting with Lucas, so she enlists Maya and Farkle's help to learn how to flirt too. Topanga invites Auggie's new girlfriend over. Cory teaches the kids about Pearl Harbor. Summary Cory and Auggie come out of the bathroom with shaving cream on their faces, Auggie copying Cory. They both kiss Topanga, getting shaving cream all over her face, despite her about to go to work. Riley then comes out of her room happy, saying she has her life figured out. Maya and Farkle then come into the apartment, Topanga serving Maya oatmeal, as Farkle tells her he has already eaten. Cory then turns on Auggie's favorite show, however Auggie tells the family he doesn't like it anymore, due to the fact he has a new best friend, Ava. He then throws his stuffed animal onto the couch. Maya and Riley are heading into their classroom when Maya sees Missy flirting with Lucas. Maya tries to keep Riley away, but Riley sees, and is crushed. Class begins, but Maya asks Cory if Riley can be excused. Cory sees Missy flirting with Lucas, so he excuses Riley. Riley spies as Missy is trying to ask out Lucas, and she taps or "boops" his nose. Riley runs in, asking Missy if she thinks she can't "boop" Lucas's nose. She then tries, yet accidentally sticks her finger in Lucas's nose. Riley is in shock, and Farkle tries to "boop" Maya's nose, and gets his finger stuck in her nose. Back at home, Topanga and Cory try to get Auggie to put on his PJs, however he refuses, and won't kiss them goodnight. In Riley's room, Riley asks Maya to teach her how to flirt. Maya says she doesn't know how, when Farkle pops in from the window, and says he'll teach her how. In the cafeteria, Riley, Maya and Farkle wonder if Lucas will sit with them. He does, but Missy moves him over, and they continue to talk about the movie. Farkle tries to flirt with Missy, so she will leave Lucas alone, but instead she winks at Farkle and says "You're next!" Stunned, Farkle goes to sit down again, and Missy starts a food fight by throwing potatoes on Lucas and her face. Cory then gives them detention, and Riley becomes furious that they'll be alone. She argues with her father that Lucas didn't do anything, but Cory says, 'he's mad with power'. At home, Ava is coming over, and Topanga is shocked she's an "older woman" (when she's really only one year older). She comes in, saying she can boss Auggie around due to being older. She then says she's taking his googly bear, but Topanga says she can boss Ava around due to being older. She makes Ava give back the bear, then kicks her out. Auggie then asks how Topanga thinks about Ava. Riley tries to get into detention by having Maya as her 'guest.' When Missy and Lucas get into the room, Missy looks shocked, but Lucas kind of looks relived. When asked what she was doing there, Riley smirks and states, 'Oh I am a very bad girl. Maya agrees.During detention, Lucas invites Riley, Maya and Farkle to the movie with him and Missy. Missy says they weren't invited, so Lucas tells Missy he'd rather be with them, and she leaves. Riley then realizes she shouldn't grow up just yet. At home, Topanga and Cory grow upset about Auggie growing up, when Riley comes in and tells him to put on his PJs and play with googly bear, because the bear's his friend and he can trust him. She then tells him to hang onto childhood while he can, and he agrees. He then kisses his parents, and tells Riley she has to chase him if she wants a kiss, so they run off, and Topanga tells Cory the same thing, so they run off too. Auggie then comes back to grab his bear, hug it, and then runs off with it. Gallery Girl Meets Sneak Attack19.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack18.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack17.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack16.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack15.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack14.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack13.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack12.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack11.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack10.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack9.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack8.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack7.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack6.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack5.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack4.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack3.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack2.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack1.jpg Girl Meets Sneak Attack.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes